Scott
Scott is a contestant and the anti hero, as well as the tertiary male/quinary antagonist on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Personality Scott is a country boy who lives to scheme. In his biography, he names his favorite memory from childhood as the first time he caused an argument between his parents. "Scheming Scott," as Chris calls him, is the main antagonist of his debut season. He loves telling others what do to, yet states that he enjoys taking orders as well (if only from certain people). In Total Drama All-Stars, Scott's antagonistic role is downsized a significant amount. His kinder and more bumbling side is exposed and he begins to form a crush on Courtney. Similar to her ex-boyfriend, Scott is intrigued by Courtney's headstrong personality and grows to appreciate her bossing him around. Scott still keeps his scheming side, but to a lesser extent. He displays a strange habit of taking enjoyment in eating disgusting foods. He considers moldy bread and dirt to be delicacies, even adding the latter as an ice cream topping. Scott has shown that he can be slightly lacking in intelligence at times, especially in terms of social skills due to his sheltered life. Such an example is in The Obsta-Kill Kourse when Mike/Mal lies that Alejandro purposely tried to "drive a wedge" between him and Courtney. In response, Scott is confused and asks if he means a wedge of cheese. However, it's possible that he's simply bad with metaphors. Heroes Vs. Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, Scott is introduced after forcibly being thrown out of the plane by Chef, and is later placed on the Villainous Vultures. After Chris announces the challenge, he is shown to be frightened, due to him developing a phobia of sharks, mainly because of his conflict with Fang. He argues with Jo on deciding who will push the carriage, but is later dragged away from Lightning. On the cliff, he is shocked, and when it comes time for him to jump, he his wedged off of a boulder by Lightning, but they knock into the Robot, causing him to fall off instead. His team later wins the challenge due to Alejandro, who was freed from the Drama Machine, chose the correct key. Evil Dread Scott is seen enjoying the luxuries of the winners cabin, even toasting with Duncan, and is excited that he got to sleep on a real pillow full of feathers the previous night, instead of a sack full of animals on the farm. He then proposes throwing the next challenge in order to vote off Lightning, in fear that he would find the immunity idol on Boney Island, but agrees that he would rather be at the winners cabin. During the challenge, Scott tries to cheat against the Hamsters by digging and re digging one of their puzzle pieces in the Vulture's side of the beach, but is caught & guilty by Mike as Manitoba Smith, who causes him to back up and activate a trap which sends a hive of bees at him. In panic, he accidentally knocks Mike as Manitoba Smith unconscious with his shovel, indirectly re-awakening the Malevolent personality inside of him aka Mal. After the Hamsters are able to find all their pieces first, the Vultures lose their first challenge & Lightning is voted out due to his miscalculation. Saving Private Leechball Scott is annoyed with the poor conditions of the loser's cabin, and his bed accidentally collapses on him, causing him to get nails in his hands and a spring in his eye. As Chris explains the challenge, he is accidentally shot with a leech by Chef. The Vultures are able to beat the Hamsters to the larger crate, and get the cannon, which they immediately argue over who should man it. While in the woods, they are ambushed by the Hamsters and Scott is shot multiple times with leeches, causing him to lose consciousness. After the Vultures lose the challenge for the second time in a row, Jo is sent home & dismissed from the team due to her misfiring in the challenge. Food Fright In Food Fright, Scott is awakened by Chef's "breakfast in bed" powdered gruel, which Scott claims to find delicious. He stops by the girl's side of the cabin and visits Courtney, asking for more gruel. His visit sparks interest in Courtney, who considers forming an alliance with Scott. When Chris announces the obstacle course challenge, Scott is unimpressed, which prompts Chris to make the challenge more dangerous. Later, Scott's stomach becomes upset which slows him down. His complaining annoys Courtney, but he responds to her demands by cheerfully obeying, which only makes Courtney more irritated. Scott holds in his barfing in order to win his team points. Nevertheless, his team suffers elimination, but Chris calls it off to reveal that Sam, from the Heroic Hamsters had not completed the challenge properly. Once this is revealed, Scott and Courtney embrace in a hug, only to pull back in embarrassment at the realization of what they were doing. He then volunteers to go to Boney Island, believing that he is able to find the Idol like last time. Scott & his team are lucky this time. Moon Madness n Moon Madness, Scott is first shown on Boney Island, looking for the invincibility statue hidden there. He's ambushed by a bear though, and just as he's about to get attacked, however he's picked up by Chef and taken back to Camp Wawanakwa by the helicopter. He's dropped right in front of the other campers gathered for the challenge. Courtney immediately kneels down next to him to check if he's okay; however, Scott quickly gets up and nonchalantly insists that he's fine, only to then crack his back and grimace in pain. Courtney then orders him to get it together for the challenge, to which he happily complies. In a subsequent confessional, Scott states that due to his pappy being in the army and his mama was a waitress, he likes taking orders. Later on during the challenge, he stands up to a group of vicious moon-crazed bunnies, who then attack him. Scott then states in a confessional scene that he wasn't scared of those bunnies, he was just surprised; however, as he says this, he hears growling outside the confessional outhouse, which causes him to scream in fear. Later on, as the Vultures come across a rickety rope bridge, Scott tells the other Vultures that there's a special way to cross these types of bridges back where he's from. He then clears his throat and starts screaming at the top of his lungs with his arms flailing above his head as he runs across the bridge. When he gets to the other side, he spots a beaver, which then bites his hand. As he shakes it off, he accidentally makes the beaver land on one of the ropes holding up the bridge; the beaver promptly chomps through it and causes the bridge to tilt, causing the other Vultures to groan. The vicious beaver attacks Scott again as the other Vultures carefully cross. Courtney then helps Scott by grabbing the beaver and tossing it away. At the elimination ceremony following the Vultures' victory, Scott volunteers himself for exile again, which upsets Courtney. He apologizes to her (calling her "babe" in the process) and states that he needs to go find the invincibility statue. He is last seen being taken away by helicopter to Boney Island. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Due to being on Boney Island twice, Scott is a little tired in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition. He mostly falls asleep and during the challenge he accidentally attacks Courtney because she woke him up. Courtney calms him down and they look for eggs together. As they hide from the mutant crocodile, Heather finds them and lies that Alejandro is convincing everyone to vote of Scott, implying that they should vote for Alejandro. Later, Scott gets ambushed by a mutant gopher but Courtney saves him, and the two grow closer. After the Vultures lose the challenge, Scott votes for Alejandro. But he and his teammates are shocked when Alejandro presents the invincibility statue, keeping him safe. Since Heather has the second most votes, she led to her defeat & thus was eliminated from the game instead. Suckers Punched Scott was shown eating breakfast with the Villainous Vultures by the cabins in Suckers Punched. As he explained that back home, he never got a cold due to eating his mom's penicillin purée, or the green toast that was in the breakfast. Scott is annoyed that Alejandro was offended when Courtney called him "Al," stating that he calls his sister, "Al," short for Albertha. In the boxing challenge, Scott was up first but due to Chef fixing the spin, Fang was revealed to be his opponent, visibly paralyzing Scott with fear to the point where he does not recognize Courtney waving her hand in front of him in concern. After being thrown into the ring by Chef, Scott is beaten into unconsciousness and loses to Fang. Thanks to Courtney and Gwen getting two points, the Villainous Vultures win with the score of 3-2 and Scott is safe from elimination. He then talks with his team on which Heroic Hamster to eliminate, ultimately picking Sierra, and watches with the others as she goes down the Flush of Shame. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Scott was trying to eavesdrop on Courtney and Gwen in You Regatta Be Kidding Me but was not able to because of the thick walls. Despite the villains team having more members, Scott was concerned because the actual amount of villains left were only him and Alejandro. But later on, the teams were merged, and everyone was fighting for themselves. During the boat race Scott shared a raft with Zoey, Cameron and Duncan. Cameron used Scott as bait so the raft could use Fang's strength as a motor. Scott voted for Cameron because of that action. But Cameron was spared from elimination due to Duncan's arrest. Zeek And Ye Shall Find In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Scott heads for the McLean Spa Library when he trips on a hole in the wood at the cabin porch. When Courtney appears from behind, he sniffs himself and claims that he is just checking if he does not stink. Suddenly, Courtney trips and lands on top of Scott, and they share an "accidental" kiss. Pulling out his shoelace, he makes a ring and asks her to go out with him, which she replies yes. At the monitor room, they join with the other contestants to watch Chris as he explains the challenge for the 100th episode of Total Drama. But when the host gets kidnapped by Ezekiel, they all head for the mines to find him. Scott goes with Courtney and rejects Gwen, claiming that he needs to celebrate his one-hour anniversary with his new girlfriend. When they find an entrance, Scott offers for Courtney to go first, but then takes it back and wonders if that was the right thing to say. When he sees that she goes on ahead, he follows her to guard her back. He confesses that he has no idea about how to be a boyfriend. Inside the mines, Scott holds Courtney's hand and compliments her eyes, but accidentally holds his flashlight straight into her eyes and obstructing her vision. She then falls down a cliff and Scott quickly chases after her. They slide into Cameron and Mal, and when they all start to get up, Scott sees Courtney and Cameron kissing. This angers Scott and he argues with Courtney about who kissed who. Suddenly, the two of them are caught by Ezekiel and he locks them up with Zoey. Scott then breaks up with Courtney and gets his shoelace back. When Alejandro joins them, they are attacked by Ezekiel with fudge. They are all saved after Gwen wins the challenge. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Scott is depressed about the kiss between Cameron and Courtney in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. As Courtney trips on him, Scott is seen eating dirt due to him being depressed regarding the situation but is happy to hear that Courtney and him are back together mostly due to his attraction to a bossy lady; however, he hasn't forgiven and forgotten her actions just yet. In the challenge, Scott makes another comment about the challenge being easy, resulting in Chris giving the cast heavy backpacks for the challenge. In the challenge, Scott slips through a tire, bending his foot to touch his face, climbs up the electrical rope on the wall climb, being zapped, and falling into the pond of snapping turtles on the snapping bars task, eventually resulting in Courtney leaving him behind. Eventually, he learns that Courtney kissed Alejandro in the past but Courtney reassures him that she cares about him. At the zipline, he has to cross the gap by hand for ditching his backpack earlier, resulting in him coming in last for the challenge, being stuck on the zipline. At the elimination Scott is highly amused of Alejandro's Mike devil picture and wishes he had thought of it for next elimination, he joins Zoey, Mal, Gwen and Courtney in voting for Alejandro to take the Flush of Shame. Sundae Muddy Sundae In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Scott is seen trying to compliment Courtney, but struggles to form the right words as he shows his muscles. However, he suddenly becomes enraged at Courtney when Mal reveals her chart on who she wants to eliminate as he sees that she gave him a rat tail. In the challenge to fetch sundae ingredients, he is first up the snowy hill; however, slips on the ice, hanging onto an icicle. He arrives last to the swamp, prompting Zoey to mock him. Later, he then arrives last at the main lodge and as a result, he is beaten by the newly rebuilt Total Drama Machine. At the burnt puddle of chocolate (due to Mal's sabotage), he uses dirt as a substitute, stating that it would've been his first choice back home. Near the end, he wants Courtney to lose, not caring who won but she won the race. However, due to a twist that everyone has to eat their own sundae, Courtney ends up losing as Zoey wins. Scott offers to eat her nasty sundae, but Chris stops him because everyone had to eat their own. After Courtney gets flushed, Scott admits that "She wasn't all ''bad." '''The Bold And The Booty-ful' In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Scott is depressed that Courtney is gone. However, Mal manages to convince him that Gwen is to blame and Scott yells at Gwen when she attempts to form an alliance with him. Scott then says in the confessional that he is the only real villain left and will do everything to win. For the challenge, Scott opened his treasure chest only to get punched by a boxing glove and had to retrieve the McLean Diamond on the pirate ship guarded by Fang. Scott is obvious upset at this thinking it's not far as Gwen only had to find some art. Later, Scott is the first to make it to his destination but Chris keeps yelling through the speaker which causes Fang to come out. Scott then wonders where the diamond is and it is revealed to be in one of Fang's teeth much to his displeasure. Scott manages to avoid Fang by climbing up to the sail and is tying a rope together attempting to capture Fang. Scott manages to get the rope around Fang's nose but Fang easily pulls him down and drops several objects onto him. Suddenly, Mal is seen saying the timing is perfect and reverts back to his "Mike" voice attempting to help Scott with his challenge by teaming up to capture Fang. However, Scott gets trapped by Mal and Scott is brutally beaten up by Fang. Scott is then carried over to Chris where Mal uses him to complete his challenge, by presenting Chris's favourite thing: "An injured competitor." At the elimination ceremony, Scott is voted off by Zoey and was forced to take the Flush of Shame after Gwen, but not before complaining that Mike is the real evil all along, in which to his surprise, Zoey states that she already knew. The Final Wreck-ening A gust of wind blew Scott and the other eliminated all star contestants before an intern could get him down, he was heard screaming from inside one of the balloons, but he had no dialogue. Trivia * Scott has caused the most eliminations in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the fourth-highest amount of eliminations of any contestant in the series, as he caused seven eliminations. He played either a direct or indirect role in eliminating Staci, Dakota (both times), B, Dawn, Sam, and Mike. ** Scott is one of only two contestants to cause the elimination of the same person twice in a single season, as he caused both of Dakota's eliminations, the other being Courtney, who caused both of Owen's eliminations in Total Drama Action. *** Coincidentally, they are later in a relationship together. * Scott is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He does so in Total Drama All-Stars. ** The other characters to do so are Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Tyler in Total Drama World Tour, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. * Scott is the first of three contestants in Total Drama history who has won the prize of choosing to eliminate, as he did so in Grand Chef Auto, the others being Lightning and Zoey. * Scott is one of only two contestants who do not have black eyebrows, the other being Noah. * Scott is one of five characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Beth, Sugar, Rodney, and Ezekiel. ** Coincidentally all five contestants are known to have poor social skills. * Scott is the sixth contestant to throw a challenge, along with Trent, Gwen, DJ, Courtney, and Alejandro. He is currently the only new contestant to do so. ** Scott has thrown (or attempted to throw) more challenges than any other contestant in the series: *** He slowed his team down by taking too long to hand off the toxic rat to B in Truth or Laser Shark. *** He threw a snowball at B’s giant reflecting mirror, causing it to bounce off of Sam’s block of ice and instantly destroy their own fort in Ice Ice Baby. *** He repeatedly tried to slow down his team’s pace so that they would lose the race in Finders Creepers. He also tries to hide his team's key to prevent them from finding the clue. *** He shot Sam in the back with the seagull cannon in Backstabbers Ahoy!, causing their boat to crash. *** In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he threw away the Golden Chris Statue, hoping to make the Mutant Maggots lose, but the statue landed on Anne Maria's hair and his team won when they make it out the mine. *** In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, he drew an arrow in the ground to show the rival team which way to go, stole his team's compass, and tricked them into digging in the wrong spot. * Scott's antagonistic approach in season four is very similar to that of real life Survivor contestant Russell Hantz. Both of them easily found the immunity idol and used it to divert votes from themselves, both of them orchestrated the eliminations of several competitors, both have sabotaged other competitors personal belongings, both were placed on the Villains team in the second season they competed, and both were ultimately eliminated as the result of several competitors teaming up and voting them off. Both also came in third in their second season of competing. * His favorite movie is called "Animal Place." This could be a reference to the 1978 comedy film, Animal House. * Scott is the second character to blackmail another contestant and later cause his/her elimination with the first being Justin, who blackmails Gwen to throw her team's challenge, and forces her to vote herself off. * Like every other antagonist before him, Scott received some form of payback for his role as the antagonist. In his case, he was severely mauled by Fang after they took the Hurl of Shame together. His injuries are so severe, he has to be placed in a mechanical body for a certain period of time in order to live. * Scott is the only antagonist to place better in the next season after the one he was the main antagonist in. * The mechanical suit used by Scott in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown appears to be based on a similar suit used by the injured Capt. Christopher Pike in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode, "The Menagerie". Scott's facial expressions even appear to be similar to those of Capt. Pike in "The Menagerie". * Scott shares many similarities with Alejandro. ** Both competed in two seasons. ** Both were the main antagonists of the first season they competed in. ** Both were injured so badly in their debut season that they need to be put into robot suits to recover. ** Both were placed on the Villainous Vultures in their second season. ** Both were the contestants to found and use the McLean-Brand Chris Head Invincibility Statue. ** Both have had romantic interactions with Courtney. ** Both were the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. * Scott is the eighth contestant to leave the show with major injuries, the others being Cody, Tyler, Justin, Izzy, DJ, Sierra, and Alejandro. * Scott is the first male antagonist who doesn't charm female contestants and use them in order to get further into the competition, unlike Alejandro and Justin who do so. * Scott is the only member of the Toxic Rats to make it to the merge twice. * Scott is one of only two people to reach the final five twice, but not the finale. The other is Courtney. ** Coincidentally, they were in a relationship. * Scott is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, andSky. * According to Scott's Total Drama Revenge of the Island biography, his favorite colors are blue and green. ** Also stated in his biography is that he loves Kan'Ya East's music. Kan'Ya East is a reference to Kanye West. Gallery |-| TDAS= Miniscott.png Scottfullbod.png Category:Male Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Clip Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Teenage Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:In Love